Just Fangirling
by bookishgeek
Summary: May Green is a normal teenaged fangirl. She reads, she writes, she runs a blog. But suddenly, she's not so normal when she gets cast into the world of Harry Potter through her book. She soon discovers what Hogwarts is really like, and uncovers feelings for Harry. Will she be able to return to her world, or will she be stuck in Harry's world, messing up the series forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** May Green, her parents, Knight, Jasper and Ella are the only character in this fanfiction that are my own. The plot and some of the dialogue during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament is not mine either, and the paragraphs in italic come directly from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ by J.K. Rowling. Credit to J.K. Rowling for all the characters, plot, dialogue, and paragraphs in italic that are not mine.

"' _Good luck, Harry.' Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered 'Sonorus' and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. 'Ladies and gentlemen-'"_

"May!" Mom called from downstairs. "Time for dinner!"

I put down my book and slid off my bed. I was reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ for the twenty-sixth time; it was my favourite book in the whole series.

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at my spot. I cheered up a little at the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Mom placed a plate in front of me, then sat down across from me next to Dad. My chestnut brown hair fell into my eyes as I leaned down to take a sip of soup, and I pushed it behind my ear impatiently.

"So, honey, how was school today?" Mom asked.

"Good." I answered as I continued to eat.

"Did you talk to anyone?"

I sighed. We went through this every day. "Just Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Mom." I glanced at her, and she didn't look as disappointed as usual. I guess she must have figured out my answer wasn't going to change any time soon.

I only had one real friend, and she lived in Canada, far away from England. Her name was Ella, and we met on the internet. I DMed her on Instagram because I loved her account and we started talking more when we realized we both loved the Lunar Chronicles.

"How were your classes?" Dad asked, dipping his sandwich into his soup.

"Oh, great! I finished my essay for English yesterday, so I read for the whole class today." I told him happily.

"Good!"

The conversation turned away from me for the rest of the meal, Dad telling Mom about the new deals he found at the store today, and Mom telling us about work.

When we were done, I headed back upstairs to my room. Before I continued reading, I picked up my phone and went on Instagram. I switched from my barely used personal account to my fandom account. There were no new DMs from Ella, so I scrolled through my feed, liking and commenting on people's edits and photos. I then looked at my activity and returned likes and comments. When I was done, I hit the power button on my phone and picked up my book. My fingers found the beat-up page I was on, and I continued reading.

 _"'So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!' said Bagman. 'Three – two – one –' He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forwards into the maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick, or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he was underwater again."_

I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of a really good book. I leaned into the book, my nose brushing its soft pages and inhaled deeply, breathing in its musty smell.

Suddenly, the pages started to ripple, and I felt a sensation as though I was falling through water. Bright light enveloped me, words tumbled through the air around me, and then I landed hard on solid ground, falling to my hands and knees. I stood up and looked around.

 _It can't be…_ I thought, blinking in wonder. It looked as though I was in the maze Harry had just been in in my book. My heart jumped and excitement coursed through me. I reached out for a hedge and ran my fingers through its prickly branches, making sure it was real. Just as I started pinching myself, a scrawny, fourteen-year-old boy came around the corner. He wasn't Daniel Radcliffe, though. He was just Harry, the way I had imagined him the first time I read the books. My cheeks tinged pink as I looked at him. He was much more attractive than Daniel Radcliffe.

Harry saw me then, and lifted his wand, wary.

"I'm not part of the task!" I cried quickly, even though I realized Harry had no reason to trust me. He lowered his wand a bit anyway, and came closer, but still looked suspicious.

"Er… who are you?" He asked.

"My name is May."

"If you're not part of the task, then what are you doing here?"

"I… um, I don't really know…" A feeling of fright hit me suddenly. How had I gotten here? What was I doing here? How would I get back to my world and my family and my house and my books? I didn't want to be stuck here forever! My breathing started to get shallow, and I could feel a panic attack coming on.

Harry lowered his wand completely, the look of suspicion turning to one of concern.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, coming towards me. I didn't answer. "Come on, I'll bring you to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Harry said, awkwardly patting my shoulder. Somehow, that comforted me, and the panic ebbed away slowly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Er, no problem." Said Harry, looking uncomfortable. "We should probably get going before something tries to kill us."

"Right." I replied, recovering myself. "Let's get going."

We started walking down the path I had landed in.

"Surely I should have met something by now?" Harry muttered under his breath. We rounded a corner, and came face to face with Cedric Diggory.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" He hissed. "They're enormous – I only just got away!" I smiled a bit to myself, remembering the line in the ink I'd just fallen through. Right before Cedric plunged back into another tunnel surrounded by hedges, he caught sight of me.

"Who's this?" Cedric asked suspiciously.

"This is May." Harry answered.

"How did she get here?"

Harry turned to me.

"Um... magic." I answered, not prepared for the real answer just yet, and not even really knowing it. Cedric shrugged as if he could cope with that. He dived into the tunnel again, and I was left with Harry. He looked at me.

"Aren't you going to take out your wand?" He asked. Time for the truth... or part of it, anyway.

"I don't have one." I told him. He stared at me incredulously.

"Did you lose it? Or are you underage?" He asked doubtfully, looking me up and down. I blushed.

"No, I ... I'm fifteen, it's just ... I'm not a witch." _Or I wasn't in_ my _world._

"So, you're a muggle?" Harry seemed surprised.

"I guess."

"How do you know about us?" He actually started smiling, the danger of the moment forgotten. "My aunt and uncle finally let it slip, did they?"

I had to laugh. "No. I'll explain when we get out of here."

"Good idea." Harry looked around, then started walking again. We were about to round a corner when I remembered, and put my hand on Harry's shoulder, stopping him. He turned around.

"There's a Boggart disguised as a Dementor around this corner." I warned him. Harry squinted at me, confused.

"How do you know?" He whispered.

"I told you, I'll explain later." He glanced at me once more before turning the corner, wand at the ready.

" _Riddikulus_!" Harry yelled. The Boggart vanished in a wisp of smoke, and Harry held his lighted wand high again.

Left ... right ... left again ... twice we found ourselves facing dead ends. I watched as Harry performed the four-point spell and realized we were going too far east. We turned around and took a right.

A scream shattered the silence suddenly. It was coming from up ahead.

"Fleur?" Harry started running on the path, and only slowed down when we reached an odd golden mist floating in the tunnel, and though we approached it slowly and cautiously, I remembered too late what it was.

As I stepped into it, the world turned upside down.

I looked sideways at Harry, who looked terrified. My hair flew towards the bottomless sky speckled with stars. Because I knew what was happening, I didn't panic and enjoyed the beauty, until I remembered what Harry was thinking at this point. I looked over at him, and, to my surprise, he was already looking at me. Apparently he'd caught on to the fact that I knew what was going on.

"Take a step." I encouraged him. He did at the same time that I did, and the world righted itself. I fell to my knees beside Harry.

We got up and hurried forward, until we met a fork in the path.

"This way." I instructed, pointing to the right fork. For the next ten minutes, we saw nothing but dead ends.

Where was Fleur?

Twice, Harry decided to take the same wrong turning. Finally, I found a new route, and we jogged along it, Harry's wand light waving, distorting the shadows on the hedges. Then he led us around another corner, and we came face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric was right. It was ten feet long, and looked more like a giant scorpion than anything.

"Stun it?" He asked.

"Yes!" I squeaked. I knew it would turn out alright, but that didn't mean it wasn't still terrifying.

Harry pointed his wand at the Skrewt, and yelled " _Stupefy_!"

"Duck!" I yelled. Harry ducked, and so did I, and the spell that had rebounded off the Skrewt's armour had singed the top of Harry's hair. The Skrewt blasted fire from its end and flew forwards, toward me.

" _Impedimenta!_ " Harry cried, but the spell rebounded again. I stumbled over a root and scrambled away from the Skrewt as fast as I could on the ground.

" _IMPEDIMENTA_!" Right before the Skrewt reached me, it froze. Harry had managed to catch it on its un-armored underside. I knew he would, but it had still been scary, and my heart was beating fast. I got up, and we ran hard in the opposite direction. The Impediment Jinx wouldn't last very long.

It was only then that I realized that my hands were bleeding from scraping against rocks and dirty from the ground.

We turned left, and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another. Harry stopped suddenly, and I almost walked into him. He was performing the four-point spell again. We backtracked and took a path heading north-west. We had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes now, but suddenly I heard something in the path parallel to ours that made me stop dead. Harry heard it too, and stopped next to me. I knew this was coming, but I was still terrified.

"What are you doing?" It was Cedric's voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

And then I heard Viktor Krum's voice. " _Crucio_!"

Horrified, Harry started running along the path again, presumably trying to find a way into Cedric's. I followed him, yelling.

"Harry! There's no way! You have to use the reductor curse!" Immediately, Harry stopped running and followed my suggestion. I knew it wouldn't be very effective, but it still burnt a small hole in the hedge. Harry kicked his leg through it, making it bigger. He pushed his way through, tearing his robes, and I came after him. I heard my green zip-up sweater rip as I ducked through the hedge and came to stand beside Harry, seeing Krum standing over Cedric's twitching body. Krum looked up and began to run, but Harry had already used the stunning spell and Krum fell face down in the dirt.

I dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying panting on the ground, Harry on my heels.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked roughly, grabbing Cedric's arm. I grabbed his other arm and helped him up. Cedric smiled at me.

"I'm fine." Cedric said in return to Harry's question. "Yeah ... I don't believe it ... He crept up behind me ... I heard him, I turned round, and he had his wand on me ..." He was still shaking. He, Harry and I stared down at Krum.

"I can't believe this ... I thought he was all right." Harry said, still staring at Krum.

"So did I." Cedric said.

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" I asked, knowing Harry's next line. Harry gave me a strange look. I almost laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I heard her. You don't think Krum got her, too?" Cedric asked, oblivious.

"I don't know." Harry answered him, concerned.

"Should we leave him here?" I quoted Cedric this time, gesturing to Krum. He also gave me a weird look. I decided to stop before I freaked them out too much. It was kind of fun though.

"No. I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect him ... otherwise, he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt." Harry reasoned.

"He'd deserve it." Cedric muttered, but all the same, he sent up red sparks to mark the spot where Krum lay. "Well ... I s'pose we'd better move on." Cedric declared.

"What?" Harry had forgotten Cedric wasn't on his team. "Oh ... yeah ... right ..." We moved forward, and separated when Cedric went right, and we went left. I followed Harry, not telling him that I'd expected we'd end up at a few dead ends.

We finally turned onto a long, straight path, and ahead of us, there was movement. I saw Harry tense out of the corner of my eye.

"It's just a sphinx." I comforted him.

" _Just_ a sphinx?" Harry muttered. And sure enough, a golden sphinx paced out of the darkness up ahead.

"Don't attack." I whispered. "You only have to answer her riddle." Harry gave the smallest nod. We advanced toward the sphinx. She had the body of a lion, but the head of a woman.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me." The sphinx said in a deep, hoarse voice.

"What's your riddle?" Harry got right to the point. The sphinx didn't even seem to notice me.

"Read up on sphinxes, have you?" Harry stayed silent. "Very well. Here it is:

' _First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard during the search of a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'"_

Harry gaped at the sphinx, like I knew he would.

"Could we have it again ... more slowly?" I asked, grinning a little, so Harry could keep gaping. I knew the answer already, but I didn't want the sphinx to know that. She repeated the riddle.

"All the clues add up to a creature I wouldn't want to kiss?" Harry asked. The sphinx smiled her mysterious smile. I tugged Harry's sleeve and pulled him away out of earshot of the sphinx.

"We'll be right back." I promised.

I let Harry think to himself for a minute, before I got exasperated and told him the answer. We pretended to have a longer discussion before walking back to the sphinx.

"Back so soon?" She asked. "What is your answer?"

"It's a spider." The sphinx smiled, got up on her hind legs, and let us pass.

"Thanks!" Harry said, amazed at our brilliance. Or mine, I guess.

The darkness started to fold in on us, and I remembered what happened right before Harry reached the Triwizard Cup. I jogged a bit to fall in step with Harry and warn him.

"Harry ... up this path we're turning onto, there's going to be a giant spider."

The Triwizard Cup glowed up ahead. Since I had saved so much time by telling Harry the answer, Cedric hadn't caught up to Harry and I yet. I thought that might be a good thing; Cedric would survive!

My heart sunk as I realized what that meant for me. _I_ would be the spare. _I_ would be killed. Fear wrapped around my throat, choking me. I'd have to think fast when the time came, but for now I had a more immediate danger to deal with.

We walked forwards carefully, waiting for the moment when the spider would jump out at us. Suddenly, I saw something immense over a hedge to our left, keeping pace with us on a path that intersected with our own.

"Harry." I whispered, nodding my head to the spider we were about to cross paths with. He looked over, then, with a determined look in his eyes, said:

"On the count of three. One... two...three!" We ran across the intersecting paths, and the spider, not completely sure what had just happened, was a bit slow starting up. But it was getting closer fast.

" _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. The spell hit the spider's gigantic black hairy body, but, for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider kept on coming.

" _Stupefy_! _Impedimenta_! _Stupefy_!"

"Harry!" I yelled. "It's no use! Just get to the cup!" Even though I knew what was coming, there was no way I could prevent this.

But I suddenly had an idea.

"Wait! Don't touch it! Send up red sparks!" He was just inches from grasping the handle, but he wavered.

"Why? It's right here! I can just end this!" He reached out, his fingertip brushing the tip of the handle, but I lunged, knocking his hand away at the last second, and the Triwizard Cup disappeared, thinking someone was holding on to it.

"May!" Harry looked angry, but also a bit confused. There wasn't time to explain.

"Send up the sparks! Just trust me!" I screamed.

The spider was almost at the end of the tunnel. Harry hesitated, but seemed to realize there wasn't any other way, so he raised his wand and a stream of red shot out of it. The spider was now in the clearing, and we had no other option but to run and hope that a teacher would follow. Good thing I had changed from my school uniform into leggings when I got home, or I would never have been able to run this fast.

"It's getting closer!" I screamed, as Harry kept trying to stun it. I could feel its hot, foul breath on my neck as my eyes looked up in desperation and found our last hope: Professor McGonagall, riding a broomstick, swooping down to get us. Harry clambered on with me behind him, and we flew up and away from the maze.

We landed next to Fleur, Krum and Cedric, who must have seen the Cup disappear from another path. We were immediately surrounded by people cheering and laughing before Professor McGonagall shooed them away and Professor Dumbledore came down the steps of the bleachers. Other teachers and students were starting to realize something wasn't right and soon, the cheering was replaced with muttering and glances. Most people had now noticed me, whispering, asking each other who I was.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked calmly, suddenly right in front of me, a small frown on his face.

"May Green, sir." I looked up at him nervously. Even though I'd been reading about him for four years, he was still a bit intimidating.

"Ah." The frown turned into a strained smile, and I could tell he was still thinking. "Miss Green, would you mind coming inside with Harry for some tea in my office? I believe there is an urgent matter that must be discussed immediately."

"No, sir, I mean, yes sir, lead the way." I stumbled over my words awkwardly, trying to find footing in this new part of the story that was not supposed to happen.

"Minerva, I think you'd better come too." I barely heard him, and started following him automatically. I knew the way to Dumbledore's office (seventh floor, past the blank wall that concealed the Room of Requirement), but there were so many things rolling around in my mind that I doubted if I could find my way by myself. Dumbledore was assuring everybody that everything was fine, it would be taken care of, but I could see his mind working.

"Chocolate Frogs." Dumbledore stated, and I jumped when I realized we were already at the door to Dumbledore's office. We climbed the spiral stairs and entered the room, Fawkes singing his welcome and tea already on a table that I knew wasn't usually there.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore gestured to the cozy-looking table with no chairs. He was clearly distracted.

"Er...sir?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry. I have a lot on my mind." Even so, he smiled, waved his wand and four plush armchairs appeared from thin air. We all sat, and waited as Dumbledore took a moment to put his fingers together in a temple and gazed at Harry with his piercing blue eyes over half-moon spectacles. Nobody touched the tea.

"Harry, I think we'd better start with you. What happened inside the maze?" Dumbledore nodded, and Harry started his story.


	2. Chapter 2

I zoned out, thinking of ways to explain or how to get back to my world. Occasionally, McGonagall or Dumbledore would interrupt Harry's account of what happened to ask a question. Dumbledore didn't even glance at me the whole time Harry was talking. Finally, Dumbledore turned to me.

"May - I'm sorry, may I call you May?" I nodded, silent. "May, would you like to tell us your story now? How you got here, where you came from?" I nodded again and took a second to gather my thoughts.

"Okay, this is going to sound very weird, but please hear me out." I looked at Dumbledore and he looked back at me evenly. "All of this is actually happening in a book." I paused before continuing, but didn't lift my eyes to see their expressions. "I was reading this book after supper, and it was the part where you, Harry, entered the maze with Cedric. At really good parts in books, I like to lean in and um..." I trailed away, but took up the sentence again pretty quickly. It was more important for me to get home than leaving out details because they were embarrassing. "Well, I like the smell of books, so that's what I was doing, smelling the book, when the pages rippled and I guess I sort of... fell through the paper. I don't really understand it. But, um, that's what happened." I was still looking down at my hands. Silence. I looked up carefully and saw Dumbledore watching me with amusement. I couldn't tell if Harry believed me, and McGonagall looked disapproving.

The fear of earlier slid back into the pit of my stomach, tightening with every second. What if they didn't believe me? Worse, what if they couldn't help me?

"And that's how I knew what was about to happen before it did." I added, looking at Harry, because still nobody was talking. "And I'd like to go home." I said, more loudly now, turning towards Dumbledore. "Can you help?"

"Oh, yes, it's very simple, really." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"It is?" I was surprised. I expected him to say there was nothing they could do, I'd have to stay here forever, he'd never heard of anything like this before. A surge of relief swept through me, untying my stomach from its knots.

"Of course!" McGonagall interrupted. I turned to her instead. Harry was looking as confused as I was. "There was a prophecy, a long time ago, that said someone like you would come. It didn't say when, but it did say you would save many lives. I was the one who heard it, when I was a little girl, and I've remembered it all these years; I had a feeling it would be important."

I looked across the table and caught Harry's eye, but looked away quickly, trying not to laugh. I had a feeling we were both thinking it was impossible that McGonagall had ever been a little girl.

"Of course, not all prophecies come true." Dumbledore acknowledged.

McGonagall nodded. "But why did you come _at this time_?"

"You mean, you don't have an idea?" I asked Dumbledore. "You always have an idea!" He shook his head, giving me a look.

"I do have an idea. However, you might be able to explain better than I, May."

"But, sir, what does she mean, 'you always have an idea'?" Harry, asked, looking back and forth between us.

"I'm afraid I am not yet willing to divulge information about that, Harry." Harry still looked confused, but let it go, and I understood that Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know yet; he knew everything but wanted it to stay between me and him. And, since I just prevented Voldemort from returning, Harry might not ever need to know the truth about that certain prophecy. This was so confusing. "Go ahead, May."

"Well, I..." I glanced at Dumbledore, then Harry, then back at Dumbledore, asking if it was okay for him to know the rest. Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly.

"I just saved the life of Cedric Diggory and prevented Lord Voldemort from rising." I said it all in a rush and glanced at Harry.

"You what?" Harry and McGonagall both looked at me in surprise.

"I had to make a decision."

"What would have happened if you had let me take the Cup?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, first of all, you would have taken more time to answer the sphinx's riddle, so you would have met up with Cedric and stunned the spider with both of your spells. Then, you would have argued over who should take the Cup and win, so you finally decided to take it together. But it was actually a Portkey, that's why it disappeared like that when you brushed it with your fingers. It would have taken you to the graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried and Wormtail would be there, carrying Voldemort. He would have killed Cedric, because they didn't need him, then he would have trapped you, taken your blood, and resurrected Voldemort. The loyal Death Eaters would have come then, and you would have been in a battle with Voldemort, where you would have won and taken the Cup and Cedric's body back here. Also, Dumbledore," I added, turning to Dumbledore; Harry sure wasn't about to say anything right now. "Professor Moody is actually Bartemius Crouch Jr. He's using Polyjuice Potion and has been for the whole year. He's been helping Voldemort. The real Moody is in the trunk in his office, bottom lock." Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem surprised by all this information at once.

"Thank you, May. I, of course, had my suspicions." Dumbledore smiled at me, then at Harry. "Well, thank you both for clearing all this up. I think what you need now is some rest. I'm sure you know Miss Granger, May?" I nodded, feeling more comfortable now, and a bit sleepy, too.

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought so. Harry, why don't you lead May to the Gryffindor common room, where she can stay in Miss Granger's dormitory. Not that you don't know the way." He added, winking. Harry got up, said goodnight, and I followed suit. The door was almost closed when I remembered.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" I asked, poking my head back into the office to see him sipping his tea. He put down the cup with a clink and smiled at me.

"Yes, May?"

"Won't my parents notice I'm gone?"

"There's no need to be worried. Under these circumstances, no time at all passes in your world while you are here."

I smiled in relief and closed the door, walking with Harry, who had been waiting for me.

As I walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, I had a sudden realization. _This is Hogwarts. I am standing in_ Hogwarts _!_ I looked around me, noticing all the small details in the walls, the rugs, and the people walking past. My stomach filled with excitement. Hogwarts was so much prettier than I thought it would be! I looked out into the grounds through a window we passed, and even though it was dark, I could make out the unyielding gloom of the Forbidden Forest, the swishing branches of the Whomping Willow, the choppy waves of the lake (was that a giant tentacle?), and the warm glow through the windows of Hagrid's cabin. I couldn't wait to explore more tomorrow!

As I climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, I realized I forgot to ask Dumbledore what the plan was for getting me home. I would have to do that tomorrow, too.

I stepped into the common room and a hush fell over the place. While we were in Dumbledore's office, the rest of the school had had time to retreat to their common rooms for 'bed'. But really, they were probably all talking about me. I stood awkwardly beside Harry while everyone stared. Harry finally found Hermione and quickly explained who I was and what happened.

I followed her upstairs.

Mutters started up again as the girls' dormitory door shut behind us.

"Thanks for letting me stay in here tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Hermione glanced at me, but tried to disguise it.

I knew everyone must be wondering exactly what I was doing here and how I got here, because I sure was. I had no idea how Hermione was acting pretty much normal about it all.

She turned around and started rummaging in the chest beside her bed. "I know I have an extra pair of pyjamas somewhere... oh, where did they go?"

"I've read all about you." I told her, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

"I know, I really must look this up tomorrow, it's so interesting!"

"What's your favourite book?" I asked, hoping it would be something I knew.

"I really couldn't choose. There are just too many!"

"Oh, come on, tell me one that you've read a thousand times. Just one."

Hermione pondered that for a moment, then hesitated. " _Matilda_ by Roald Dahl." She finally answered.

"Hey, I read that!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Why is that your favourite?"

Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable, but told her story anyway. "I first read it when I was a little girl. I thought it would be completely brilliant to be able to move things with your eyes, so I started trying just that. I sat in my room for hours on end and just moved books on and off my bookshelf until I could do it without a thought. I finally showed my parents what I could do, and that's when we discovered that I was a witch."

I gazed at her in amazement. "Wow." I said. "That's a good reason."

Hermione laughed a little. She had given up looking for an extra pair of pyjamas and we were both sitting on her bed now. No one else had entered the dormitory for bed yet. Suddenly remembering something, Hermione sat up straight.

"Oh! I remember where I put them!" Hermione pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and tossed me a folded set of comfortable flannel pyjamas. "Put them on behind this, and then you can get some rest, you must be so tired." I nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Thank you." I yawned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was after breakfast the following morning, and in spite of the exciting evening the night before, all the students were in class. I wished I was a student here instead of back home in my world England. As I thought about what it would be like to go to school here, my thoughts strayed to who I would sit with at lunch and in class. Obviously I wanted to sit with the golden trio, but I also kind of wanted to sit with Harry… alone.

 _May, what are you doing? Harry and Ginny are meant to be! You can't screw them up._

Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing me out of my daydreams. I had forgotten I was in his office.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just got a little distracted." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at me.

Damn. I forgot he was a practiced legilimens. I would have to be more careful around him.

"You would like to go home, wouldn't you?" Dumbledore asked. I actually hesitated for a quarter of a second before answering.

"Yes. Yes, of course."

"Good. Then here is how you will do it." Dumbledore put the tips of his fingers together and rested his chin on them, as was his signature pose. "You must go to your house in this world, and where your room would be, you will find a bookshelf. On that bookshelf, there is a book series called May Green. All you have to do after that is smell the pages, and you will fall back into your own life."

Harry Potter was replaced with May Green in this world? Why me? My life wasn't interesting at all.

 _Until now._

I sat there, completely struck by shock, or surprise, or some kind of emotion that left you unable to speak, until Dumbledore cleared his throat again, politely. "Oh, sorry, sir. Um, wow. That simple." I was suddenly nervous. "And how am I going to get there?"

"I'll take you myself. I was thinking we could leave tonight."

"Tonight! Um…" I thought of Harry, of actually being at Hogwarts instead of muggle school, and leaving so soon, before I even really started exploring.

"I just thought you wanted to get home soon?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I do, I just… This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know? And I've always wanted to come here, and now I'm here, and all I've done is thought about going home… It can't hurt to stay a few more days, could it? If you'd let me?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore was smiling kindly now. "You may stay with Miss Granger again tonight, then go see Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning to get you ready for your classes." He then ushered me out the door.

I felt suddenly overwhelmed. Here I was, at Hogwarts, to start classes tomorrow, without any idea how to do anything, and I didn't even have a wand! The thoughts rolled around in my head as I made my way down the marble staircase and outside. I spent the rest of the day roaming around Hogwarts and the grounds, getting to know my way around.

I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the crowd at the Gryffindor table at dinner.

"Hi! I saved you a seat!" Hermione said cheerily, pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice. "Do you like potatoes? How about chicken?" Hermione started loading a plate for me with everything in reach. I gently took over the process of filling my plate.

"Thanks, Hermione." I greeted Harry and Ron, who greeted me back, then returned to stuffing their faces.

I bit into a chicken leg, and I immediately slouched down on the bench and closed my eyes. "This is so good! The house-elves really know how to cook!" I realized my mistake right after I said it, but luckily, Hermione just 'humph'ed and ignored it.

"When are you starting classes?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, but I'm supposed to go see McGonagall, and I don't know how long it will take."

"Well, I hope we're in some of the same classes! I could help you, if you need me."

"I will probably need help, thank you."

"How were your classes today?" I addressed the question to all three of them, but Ron answered first.

"Snape was bloody ruthless today." Ron had his mouth full.

"Ron that's disgusting. And he should be, exams are coming up." Hermione said disapprovingly.

Ron snorted. "I reckon he's just grumpy 'cause Harry didn't manage to get himself killed in the Tournament."

Harry agreed with Ron. "It wasn't just exams, Hermione, trust me."

By that time, dessert had arrived, and I reached for some of Harry's favourite treacle tart, and he reached for the treacle tart at the same time I did. His hand brushed mine, sending tingles up my arm. He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back, and blushed a deep red. I pulled my hand back quickly, without taking a tart, and hastily took a sip of pumpkin juice, which I spit out just as fast.

How could they drink this? Full of pulp, and tasting of… pumpkin, I guess. It was disgusting!

When I finished coughing, Hermione gave me a look, but didn't say anything. I knew from reading about her that she was very good at figuring out people's emotions. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded to Ron. Hermione blushed and quickly resumed eating her dessert, me following suit.

I woke up early the next morning to Hermione reading in bed and everyone else still asleep.

"Good morning." Hermione looked up from her book, and I sat up and yawned.

"Morning." I answered sleepily. Hermione put her book down and turned to me.

"So, you and Harry?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Damn, she was good. The books didn't say anything about what Hermione was like in the dormitories with the other girls.

I blushed. "No… I mean, nothing's happened yet."

"You do know Ginny's mad for him, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm not planning to act on this unless Harry feels the same way. I don't want to screw up anything that's meant to be." I frowned at her, then asked pointedly, "And what about you and Ron?"

"What about me and Ron?" Hermione avoided my eyes.

"Come on, Hermione."

"He obviously doesn't think of me as more than a friend, especially after what happened at the Yule Ball."

"Don't be so sure." I told her, then got up and got dressed.

Just as I was leaving the dormitory, Hermione said, "Wait."

I turned back towards her. She patted the bed beside her, so I sat down cross-legged, facing her.

"I've looked through all the books at the library, I even managed to get a note from McGonagall to go in the Restricted Section, but I couldn't find even a _sentence_ explaining how it was possible for someone to travel between worlds. I didn't even know there _were_ multiple worlds." Hermione said in a rush, and it was obvious that she had been dying to ask me about this since I got here. "How did you manage to do it? Why are you here?"

I shifted uncomfortably, very aware that other girls were getting up and listening in on our conversation.

"I don't know." I answered. "I was… I was reading, and I just sort of… fell through the pages. As to why I'm here…" I glanced around at the girls waking up and getting dressed, and lowered my voice. "Dumbledore said there was a prophecy that someone like me would come the way I did and save lots of lives. But I really have no idea how I'm supposed to do that." I added as Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's brilliant. What's it like, in your world?"

"It's the same as the muggle world here, I guess, except that there really aren't any wizards living in secret in my world. Magic doesn't exist there."

Hermione looked on the point of questioning me further, but my rumbling stomach cut off whatever she was about to say next, and we decided to go down to the Great Hall to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

After a slightly awkward breakfast, I went to see McGonagall. I knocked hesitantly, and she opened the door right away.

"Miss Green." She stepped away, inviting me into her office. "Please sit." I sat in the straight-backed wooden chair facing her desk, organized and devoid of colour. She sat across from me, then got down to business.

"Your Sorting will take place in Dumbledore's office as soon as we're done here. Your timetable will be in accordance with the first years' of the house you will be put in, but you will stay in the fifth-year girls' dormitory of whichever house that may be. I have arranged for Professor Hagrid to take you to Diagon Alley today, after your Sorting, to purchase the items on the first-year list. He will be waiting in the Entrance Hall."

Wow, a whole day with Hagrid, just like Harry had when he was eleven? I couldn't wait!

"Thank you so much! That will be great!"

"My pleasure, Miss Green. Do you have any questions?"

"Actually, Professor, I do have one. How am I a witch in this world, when I'm a muggle in my world?"

McGonagall nodded approvingly. "That is an excellent question, Miss Green, and Professor Dumbledore has told me his theory on this. He thinks that long ago, when the worlds were not yet divided, your family had magical blood. When they were forced into your world, that blood was suppressed, since magic does not exist there. However, your magical blood reappeared as soon as you stepped foot in this world, owing to the existence of magic here."

"Oh. Wow. So if I had been born in this world, I would have been raised as a witch?"

"Correct."

I sat for a moment in silence, thinking of what could have been.

"Any more questions?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very good. Now, if you'll follow me, we will go straight to Dumbledore's office to get you Sorted." McGonagall lead the way out of her office and to the gargoyles on the seventh-floor corridor, guarding Dumbledore's office. "Toffee eclairs." McGonagall declared sagely, and the gargoyles leapt aside, revealing a twisting staircase moving up.

I stepped onto the stair below McGonagall and watched the carvings on the walls until we stopped and McGonagall knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

The door opened immediately, and I stood staring at Harry. He also stood frozen, and my stomach flipped. I moved my gaze quickly to the floor.

"Move along, Mr. Potter, Miss Green is here for her Sorting." Harry came out of his trance, but stumbled a bit and bumped into my shoulder. He muttered an apology at the same time I did. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and Harry hurried down the stairs while we stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Green. Here for your Sorting, are you?" Dumbledore smiled at me, and I had the feeling he was x-raying me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes." I stammered, trying to force the blood out of my face.

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on the table, and told me to sit down. I sat on the cushioned armchair in front of Dumbledore's desk and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

Suddenly, a voice filled my ears.

"Ooh, very difficult. Definitely not Slytherin, though it could shape you, and there's so much bravery, and knowledge… Loyalty and kindness… Yes, you must be a HUFFLEPUFF!" I took off the Hat, relieved. Hufflepuff had always been my favourite house, and that's what I got Sorted into on Pottermore, too.

"Congratulations, May. Your few possessions will be moved to the Hufflepuff dormitories while you're out with Hagrid. You'll know, of course, where the Hufflepuff common room is?" Dumbledore winked, and I nodded eagerly. I knew exactly where the Hufflepuff common room was and how to get inside from Pottermore, since it was only mentioned as 'the Hufflepuffs headed towards the kitchens' in the series. "Good. Then off you go, Hagrid will be waiting by now."

Hagrid was indeed waiting, with his flowery pink umbrella and a huge grin on his face.

"May! I've 'eard all abou' yer! Yer a friend o' Harry's!" Hagrid said gruffly.

"That's right!" I answered, practically skipping down the marble staircase towards him.

"Ready ter go? We'll be catchin' the Knight Bus, if tha's all righ' with yer."

"Perfect!" I cried.

Hagrid headed down the stone steps and across the grounds to the gate, taking a step for every three of mine.

We got to the road, and Hagrid stuck out his wand arm. There was a loud bang, and I instinctively stepped away from the side of the road as a three-decker purple bus with 'The Knight Bus' emblazoned on the windshield appeared in front of us.

A young, pimply boy stepped off and started speaking as though he had memorized some note cards.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morning."

I smiled at Stan, reveling in meeting all the characters I thought were fictional, beyond my reach.

"Listen," Hagrid started. "We need ter get ter London, the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, hop on!" Stan stepped back, letting us in. Hagrid counted out some money and passed it to Stan. As soon as the door closed, Stan shouted, "Take 'er away, Ern!" and we were off.

"Let's go to the top!" I exclaimed. Hagrid looked queasy.

"Yer go. I can' deal with heights." Hagrid told me. "Come down when it's our stop."

So I assured Hagrid I knew what the Leaky Cauldron looked like, and headed to the top floor, having to stop a few times to hold tightly to the railing as the bus stopped or started suddenly. I made it after a while, and took a seat at the front, looking down on the streets below.

Finally, I heard Stan Shunpike yell from two floors below. "Leaky Cauldron, London!"

I hurriedly ran down the stairs, and practically bumped into Hagrid on the way off. He was still looking a little green.

"You okay, Hagrid?" I asked anxiously.

"Fine, fine. On'y got sick twice."

After Hagrid said hello to Tom in the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the bricks with his umbrella, we entered Diagon Alley.

I just stood for a second, taking it all in. The fangirl that took up most of the space inside of me was struggling to get out, to scream, to jump up and down, but I managed to hold her back. Except I maybe did let out one little squeak, and I was smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. And ok, my eyes _possibly_ had a few tears in them.

There was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Ollivander's Wand Shop, Eeylop's Owl Emporium, and Flourish and Blotts, and in the distance I could see the big white building of Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"All righ', yeh've go' yer list?" Hagrid cleared his throat after I failed to answer.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I've got it." I whispered. My voice wasn't working properly at the moment.

I pulled the list of supplies I would need out of the back pocket of my jeans, where I had folded it neatly after McGonagall had given it to me in her office that morning. I knew I was only staying for a week, but I couldn't _not_ buy any of the material that was legitimately from the wizarding world and not just from Etsy and Amazon.

' _Uniform_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

 _Books_

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _One wand_

 _One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _One set of glass or crystal phials_

 _One telescope_

 _One set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad.'_

"Firs', let's go ter Gringotts and get yeh some wizard money." Hagrid headed down the cobblestone road, me running to catch up.

"But I don't have any! I don't even have a vault!"

"Don' worry, it'll be a loan. Yeh'll pay 'em back eventually."

 _I don't have that much money!_ I thought desperately. _How will I manage to pay them back?_ I tried to think of something, but eventually decided to put it aside for now because _I was going to Hogwarts!_

Satisfied for the moment, I followed Hagrid through the crowd that he broke apart easily.

We soon got my robes, my books (it was crowded in Flourish and Blotts today; apparently a big order of a new book had just come in), and all my other equipment except for a wand. This was obviously what I was most excited for, and I actually made it to Ollivander's before Hagrid, bouncing on the tips of my toes, waiting for him.

The ice creams we had eaten for lunch bounced along with me inside my stomach. Hagrid caught up and I swung open the door, jangling a bell. The room was dark and musty, just like the books described.

"Hello?" I called. That was what Harry had done. A shuffling noise came from the back room, and then Ollivander himself appeared, fluffy white hair and all.

"Hagrid." He nodded politely to Hagrid, who nodded back.

"Hello, Ollivander." Ollivander looked at me curiously, but asked no questions. Instead, he took out a tape measure, and waved his wand so that it flew around me, measuring my arms, my toes, and in between my nostrils. After a minute, Ollivander waved his wand and the tape measure fell to the floor.

He skimmed his fingers along the thousands of boxes filling the shelves and paused at one near the bottom. He pulled it out delicately and placed it on the counter.

"Hmm. Why don't we try this one?" He spoke softly, barely more than a whisper. His round eyes regarded me as I lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a smooth, short wand. I waved it, which caused catastrophe. The two windows in the shop shattered.

I placed the wand quickly back in its box, and covered it with the lid.

"Dear me, no, I should have realised…" Ollivander muttered to himself as he scrutinized again every box on the shelves.

He pulled out another one, this one near the right side of the room, and placed it on the counter. I took the wand (this one was still rather short, but with bumps near the handle), and waved it.

This time, the wand produced fire, which caught on the counter.

" _Aguamenti_!" Ollivander hastily put out the fire, and returned to searching the shelves. He paused at a box right in the middle, and pulled it out thoughtfully. "It wouldn't hurt…" He put the box on the counter, and I picked up an average lengthed wand, almost a caramel colour. I waved it, and yellow and green sparks shot out the end.

"This is it! This is my wand!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it does seem to like you." Ollivander almost smiled.

I payed for my wand, and Hagrid and I emerged back onto the bustling road.

"Is tha' all?" Hagrid asked. I glanced down at my list.

"I would like a cat..." I looked up at Hagrid. "Do we have time?"

"Loads! Let's get yeh a cat."

And so we entered the Magical Menagerie to a chaos of bright feathered birds, leaping cats, magical mice, and hooting owls.

I looked around the shop. There were so many cats to choose from! Gray and orange and white and black and yellow. Some were sleeping, some were batting around balls, some were even attempting to tap dance.

Then something caught my eye. A gray and white tabby cat had come out from a dark corner to see what was going on. When he saw me, and realised it was just customers, he turned to back into his corner, and his eyes looked so sad.

"I want that one!" I declared, pointing.

"Wha'? I don' see one over there." Hagrid squinted.

I marched over to the corner and approached the cat carefully.

"Hey," I whispered, crouching down. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Come here." The cat sniffed my fingers suspiciously, but started purring when I started to pet him. I picked him up and went over to counter to pay.

"Knight, you've finally found a home! Nobody ever sees this guy, he's always hiding away in that corner of his." The witch said to me. "He's really shy, but he seems to like you."

"Aw." I smiled. "Animals do seem to like me." I thanked the witch and left the shop behind Hagrid, who had to bend down to get through the doorway.

Knight seemed content in my arms, so I continued patting him as we walked down Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, I sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall for the first time, and whispers flew around me before Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan took pity on me, and came to sit with me.

"You guys don't have to sit with me." I muttered, embarrassed.

"Nonsense. Why are we Hufflepuffs if we don't make an effort to be kind to people?" Ernie proclaimed, then held out his hand. "I'm Ernie, by the way. Ernie Macmillan." I took his hand, thinking it might sound weird if I said 'I know'.

"And I'm Hannah Abbott." Hannah smiled at me.

"My name is May Green." I smiled back, and continued eating my mashed potatoes with more enthusiasm.

Soon, groups of people started trickling out of the hall, and when all three of us were done, I left for the common room with Ernie and Hannah.

We chatted as we moved towards the hallway leading to the kitchens. Ernie and Hannah were very curious about how I got here and what it was like in my world. I told them the short version before reaching the painting of a bowl of fruit that lead to the kitchens. We stopped on the other side of the corridor, where there was a stone recess with a pile of barrels stacked in it.

I reached down expertly and tapped the barrel in the middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. The barrels moved apart to reveal a sloping, earthy passage, which I climbed excitedly into the Hufflepuff common room. I looked around, awe-struck. It was even better than I had imagined, and I had a pretty good imagination.

The room was circular with a low ceiling and round doors leading to the dormitories, reminding me of a badger's home. Polished wooden tables and comfortable-looking chairs filled the floor space, and an uncountable number of plants sat on shelves, on tables, and hung from the ceiling, tickling my hair as I moved under them. The whole room was decorated in bright yellow and black, Hufflepuff's house colours, and the fire in the fireplace was roaring. Round windows level with the ground showed the darkening grass, and I knew that despite this small source of light, during the day, the room would feel sunny.

I pushed open the door to my dormitory, and felt a tug at my heart. This was truly where I belonged. There were six beds, the frames polished honey-coloured wood, the cover a patchwork quilt. I saw my trunk by the first bed on the right, and knew Dumbledore must have gotten it from my house. Knight was curled up in a ball at the foot of my bed.

I turned around to come face to face with Ernie and Hannah. I had completely forgotten they were there.

"Do you like it?" Hannah asked, sounding a little anxious. I laughed.

"I love it!" I gazed around the common room again, buzzing with joy. This was my new home.

 _Well,_ I thought, _just for a couple days._ I pushed that sad thought away and tried to enjoy myself completely for the time being.

I went to sleep late that night feeling happy. The other fifth-year girls and I had stayed up talking; they were really interested in my story, and I was interested in theirs. I loved my couple-day home and the people I'd met even though I felt like I knew them already. I was excited for my classes the next day.

I woke to the sound of chatter and thuds as the five other girls in my house and year pulled on their robes and prepared themselves for the day.

"Morning, guys!" I sat up in bed, stretching my arms far above my head.

"Good morning, May!" Adel smiled, fastening her Prefect badge onto her chest. I got out of bed, and looked around; I couldn't stop doing that.

Clementine finished curling her hair with her wand and skipped over to me, her newly curled blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"I can do your hair for your first day, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Clementine." I stammered. "But I think I'll leave it."

I put on my new Hogwarts robes, the Hufflepuff crest shining brightly from the left side of my chest, right above my heart.

Honora made her bed with a wave of her wand, Isla was already ready and was waiting for Adel, and Eden was still asleep. Honora marched over to Eden's bed, and with another wave of her wand, Eden's covers flew off her body and she whimpered, curling into a tighter ball.

"Get up!" Yelled Honora. The other girls giggled.

When nothing happened, Isla went over and attempted to pull Eden's limbs out of bed. Finally, Adel and Clementine joined the fight, and Adel called over her shoulder to me.

"This happens every day. We have a routine."

I laughed, and watched as Clementine started tickling Eden's feet, Isla tickled Eden's stomach, Adel tickled Eden's side, and Honora tickled Eden's nose.

"Come here!" Isla told me. "We need someone to tickle her palms!" Obligingly, I went over to the other side of the room, and started tracing light patterns on Eden's palm. Suddenly, she jerked awake, screaming and batting us away.

"Guys!"

"Eden, you should be expecting that by now, you sleep in too late every day." Honora told her.

As soon as Eden groaned and sat up, the other girls went back to getting ready.

I picked up my new wand and tried to recreate the spell Honora had used to make her bed, but the covers flew off my bed completely.

"Here." Honora came over to me, and showed me how to correctly use the spell, then watched me try it for myself. The covers did place themselves on the bed, but it wasn't very tidy, and I hastily straightened them by hand.

"Not bad for your first spell!" Adel looked on, impressed.

"Thank you!" I smiled, putting on my brown lace-up boots under my school robes.

Once everyone was ready, we trooped out of the dormitories together and up to the Great Hall for breakfast. I saw Ernie and Hannah a little way down the table with their friends, so I waved and they waved back. Taking this to mean I wasn't hurting their feelings by sitting with my new friends, I sat down in between Honora and Eden. Since Eden was dozing off again with her head in her hand, I had only one person to talk to.

Honora poured herself some pumpkin juice with one hand, while casually reaching across me and flicking Eden's bowl of porridge out from under her face as she collapsed onto the table, snoring. I laughed and helped myself to some toast, bacon, and eggs.

Two tables over, I could see Harry, Ron, and Hermione having a joyful breakfast. There was after all, very little school left, and the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament still hadn't faded. Harry suddenly lifted his gaze and his eyes caught mine. I blushed deeply against my will, and raised my hand in a shy wave. To my relief, Harry grinned, and waved back.

"Do you like him?" Clementine asked, startling me out of my reverie. If possible, I blushed even deeper.

"Oh… Um, yeah, I - I guess." I mumbled, gazing down at my plate, which was still mostly full. Clementine didn't seem to notice my awkwardness, but plowed on. Adel, Isla, and Honora were now listening, too.

"Well, of course you do, he's the Boy Who Lived, and he's really good-looking. Oh, but so is Cedric Diggory, and he's in _our_ house…" She giggled and glanced up the table at Cedric, who was having a relaxed conversation with a couple other seventh-year boys. "And they're both Triwizard champions, how will I choose?" She gazed longingly at Cedric for a moment, before adding, "Oh, but of course! You like Harry, so that makes my life easier, doesn't it? Maybe I'll go talk to Cedric at break today… I'll have to convince him to get rid of Chang, though." She cast a dirty look over at the Ravenclaw table, where Cho Chang was talking animatedly with her red-haired friend Marietta.

I glanced over at Adel and Isla, who both rolled their eyes at Clementine, and decided I should start eating if I didn't want to be late for my first class. I almost choked on my bacon when Clementine screeched.

"Ooh, Honora, here she comes!" Clementine was looking at Susan Bones, who had finished her breakfast and was making her way back towards the Entrance Hall. Seemingly against her will, Honora looked up, a faint tinge of pink staining her cheeks. Her eyes followed Susan for a moment before she wrenched them away towards Clementine.

"I'd rather you not proclaim it to the whole Hall." She told her, and returned to her kippers, keeping her head low, as Clementine turned again to me.

"Honora likes her." Clementine immediately covered her mouth with her hands, looking worried, and I turned to Honora. She gave a swift nod, still eating her kippers, which relaxed Clementine, and gave me confirmation. I was a little surprised.

"Oh… cool! I mean, that's great!" I wasn't sure what to say. There was an awkward pause while Clementine tried to put some porridge into Eden's open mouth, and Adel and Isla carried on their conversation. This must be old news to them.

Honora continued eating, her blush deepening the longer the silence became. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say." I started, then, thinking she might take that the wrong way, I continued hastily. "I mean, I'm not against it or anything. It's just… if someone told me they liked a certain boy, I could look over and be like 'yeah, he's cute', but I can't really do that with girls because I'm not attracted to them… Do you know what I mean?" Honora stopped eating and looked at me.

"Yeah, I get it. It's the other way around for me. And your reaction was better than some people's." She smiled. "It's still sort of new for me, so would you mind not mentioning it to anyone?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Wow, I've never, um…" I trailed off, a little unsure of what I was about to say. Honora's blush had vanished.

"What?" She asked, waiting patiently for me to go on.

"Well, I've never exactly… had any friends to keep secrets for." I said, looking away. "Or any friends to do anything with, for that matter."

"What? How did you _survive_ without any friends?" Honora's tone had turned teasing, and we both ate while we talked.

"Well, I had my books. I love to read, you know." Honora smiled and was about to say something else when Isla stood up suddenly.

"We have to get going if we're going to make our first class on time, everyone. We have History of Magic, and I believe you have Potions." Isla added, nodding at me.

"She's always like this." Honora whispered to me as the five girls marched off, Clementine having successfully awakened Eden.

"Bye!" I called after them, remaining in my seat and pulling my own timetable out of my messenger bag. My first class was indeed Potions, which I was excited for, despite the unpleasant fact that Snape taught it. Even though there were still ten minutes before classes started, I left the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeons to wait. After about five minutes of waiting, some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-years began to trickle in.

"Are you teaching us today, madam?" Asked a little boy hopefully.

"Oh, no, I'm learning with you! Today's my first day at Hogwarts, you see, so I'm probably going to be in many of your classes this week."

"Oh." Said the little boy, disappointed. His friend's lip actually started to tremble.

"Oh, don't cry!" I tried to comfort him. "What's your name?"

"Jasper." He sniffled.

"Well, Jasper, why don't I sit with you and your friend today?" I asked, looking at the first boy who had approached me.

"Okay." He mumbled.

By that time, there were about two dozen eleven-year-old girls and boys surrounding me, and when I glanced at my watch, it was precisely 9:45 am. Just as I was wondering why the class hadn't started yet, the door to the dungeon opened and Snape appeared, his black hair as greasy as it had been described in the books.

"Enter." He said, and stood aside so we could all pass into the classroom.

Snape's eyes followed me a little longer than was necessary, but I pretended to take no notice and sat at a desk beside Jasper.

"Today, we will make the potion that we've been leading up to all year; the forgetfulness potion. Take out your cauldrons." Snape walked around the room watching as we all took out our cauldrons. "Instructions," he waved his wand, "are on the board, and ingredients are in the cupboard. You have one hour. You may begin."

I quickly read the list of ingredients on the board, which included Lethe river water, Valerian sprigs, and mistletoe berries, and hauled everything I needed back to my desk. I started cutting and stirring and squeezing and pinching and adding, and Jasper looked on wistfully as my potion turned the exact shade of orange the book described.

"Wow, you're so good at that! Isn't it your first time?"

"Yeah, it is." I said, as surprised as Jasper that my potion turned out perfectly.

Snape walked by as I finished stirring my potion. He looked down at it, then looked away and continued walking to give Jasper a hard time about his bright yellow potion. When Snape didn't say anything, that was a high compliment.

The bell rang at the end of class and I made my way out into the hallway, consoling Jasper. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone, and we both turned around. It was Harry. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. I wondered if Harry wanted it to.

"Oh, er, sorry." Harry said awkwardly before his cheeks turned pink and he turned away.

"Sorry!" I called after him, staring at his back. I felt some heat rise into my cheeks and smiled to myself.

I shook my head suddenly. _Snap out of it._ I told myself. _You're only here for a week._

I still couldn't stop smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

The week passed quickly, far faster than I would have liked. I had so much fun with my new friends, the golden trio, and Ernie and Hannah, more excellent classes, and many awkward run-ins with Harry. Soon it was Sunday evening, and I was hanging out in the common room with Eden, Clementine, Isla, Honora, and Adel, Knight purring on my lap. I petted him happily.

We were all laughing at Eden, who had fallen out of her chair when she nodded off. The laughter died down as she got back up on her chair, and I suddenly grew sad.

"I really don't want to go tomorrow." I sighed, leaning my head back against the armchair I was sitting in by the fire.

"We really don't want you to go ever!" Clementine cried. I smiled sadly at them.

"I do have a life back home, though." I considered for a second. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" Isla asked. So I explained.

I told them about school and my family and not having any friends, and I tried to explain fandoms and Instagram and blogs, but I don't think they understood very well.

Finally, I decided I should get to bed if I was going to travel to a different world the next day, so I lead the girls into the dormitory and got into bed. Right as I was drifting off, Honora spoke quietly.

"I'm glad you came, May."

I smiled sleepily. "I'm glad I came, too."

I felt like I was asleep only for a few seconds before I woke up to the sound of my friends getting dressed and trying to get Eden out of bed. I got up right away, ready to make the most out of today.

"Good morning, you guys!" I waved my wand and my bed made itself. I had perfected the spell.

"Good morning, May!" Clementine smiled cheerfully, and the rest of the girls also smiled at me, although Eden looked sleepy.

I got dressed and looked one last time around the dormitory. I was suddenly caught by a wave of sadness. I petted Knight goodbye.

"Please take care of Knight for me." I told Honora.

She smiled sadly. "Of course."

We all walked down to the Great Hall. I told my friends to go ahead without me so I could say a few goodbyes to everyone before breakfast.

I started at the Slytherin table. I hadn't actually met anyone from Slytherin while I'd been here, but I had someone I wanted to talk to anyway. I located the white-blond hair among all the heads and walked over. I tapped the boy on the shoulder, and he looked up, confused.

"I know we've never met," I started, "but I know you know who I am, and I know who you are. I'm leaving today, and I just wanted to give you this," I slapped Draco Malfoy across the face, but before he could make a sound, I continued, "and tell you this: you could still make all the right choices." I walked away towards the Ravenclaw table, Draco looking after me with irritation and (could it be?) awe on his face.

I searched for Jasper at the Ravenclaw table, but it took a while to find him because he was so small.

"Hey, Jasper." I crouched down beside the eleven-year-old boy and smiled at him when he turned around. He smiled back.

"Hi, May."

"I'm leaving today, so I thought I would come say goodbye."

Jasper didn't say anything, only bent over and gave me a hug. "Bye, May." He whispered as I pulled away.

I smiled sadly. "Bye, Jasper. Good luck in Potions."

He waved and I left, but I wasn't done at the Ravenclaw table yet. I walked along until I saw Luna's very long dirty blonde hair. I smiled to myself and walked up behind her.

"Hi." I said, standing behind Luna.

She turned around calmly. "Hello." Her big eyes looked up at me. "I know who you are. You were prophesied to come."

"I was." I answered. "And I've heard a lot about you, so I just wanted to meet you."

"From who? I don't have any friends."

"From the books!"

Luna looked surprised. Or, more surprised than usual. "But I'm not part of the story."

"You will be."

Luna smiled and fiddled with her cork necklace, gazing off into the distance. I took this as my cue to leave, and as I was walking away, I heard Luna murmur, "I will be." as she turned around to finish her breakfast.

The Gryffindor table was last. First, I went to say hello to all the Weasleys, then said hi to Neville, then went over to the golden trio.

"Hey, guys." The three of them turned to face me, and they all looked sad.

"Hi, May." They made room for me on the bench and I sat down. We were silent for a few minutes.

Finally, I spoke. "Thank you guys so much for everything you've done for me while I've been here. It's been so fun, and I really wish I didn't have to go." Hermione and Ron nodded and said goodbye, but Harry remained silent. When I turned to him, he didn't look directly at me, but gave me a hug.

"Bye, May." I breathed in the scent of him as we hugged, and we stayed in the hug a second longer than was necessary. I got up and started to walk away, but I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. Then Harry's voice.

"May! Wait!" I turned around and walked back towards him, my stomach fluttering. "Can I see you in the Entrance Hall for a minute?"

"Sure." I answered, confused but excited.

I looked over at Ron and Hermione as we left, and they both had knowing smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them, but felt my heart jump. I followed Harry into the deserted Entrance Hall, and he stopped, turned, and faced me.

"May, I really don't want you to go." Harry didn't look at me as he said this, but stared down at his shifting feet instead.

"I really don't want to go either, Harry."

Harry looked up at me then, searching my face, and I blushed. He stepped forward suddenly, and before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. And he had pulled away before I could kiss him back.

"Bye, May." Harry strode off quickly back into the Great Hall while I just stood there, stunned about what had just happened. Slowly, a grin spread across my face, but disappeared as I remembered I was leaving and never coming back. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about it as I returned to the Hufflepuff table and ate breakfast. I tried to catch Harry's eye, but he never looked my way.

When I was done eating, I said one last slightly tearful goodbye to Eden, Isla, Clementine, Honora, and Adel, then made my way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach cluster." I stated at the door. Dumbledore had sent word of his newly changed password last night. I climbed the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the one before, and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Enter." He answered calmly from inside. I opened the door and stepped through. Dumbledore was alone behind his desk, though some of his instruments were whirring or emitting smoke on his spindly-legged tables.

"Ah, May. Are you ready?" Dumbledore stood and moved around his desk.

"I suppose." I sighed quietly, and Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"You'll see him again." I opened my mouth, confused, but Dumbledore cut me off. "Hold on tight." He extended his arm for me to take, and as soon as I did, we Disapparated.

I felt the squeezing sensation described in the books, like I could barely breathe. Everything was dark, and I held as tightly as I could to Dumbledore's arm. Surroundings appeared suddenly around us, and I gasped down air. I let go of Dumbledore's arm and looked around, realizing we had arrived at my street. I turned to Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir." I said. He nodded, then turned on the spot and disappeared.

I turned back towards my street and started walking along it. I arrived at my yellow house with its flowers in the front garden and walked up the path to the door. I stood on the doorstep, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. I replayed my cover story in my head as I listened to light footsteps moving closer to the door. As the door opened, I pasted a smile on my face, but it faltered the moment I saw who was standing there. It was an old lady with curly white hair, wearing carpet slippers. I hadn't expected this. My cover story wouldn't work on her. I had to think fast. I quickly recovered the smile on my face.

"Um, hi!"

"Hello, dear. Can I help you?"

"Actually, er, yes. I wanted to know if I could have a look around your house. You see, my family is renovating, and we would like to get some ideas from other houses around the neighbourhood."

"Well, of course, dear! Please come in! I think I've seen you around before. Don't you always ride your bike to school? Would you like a cookie?"

"Er, yeah. No, thank you, I think I'll just look around."

"All right. Make yourself at home."

I exhaled in relief. That had been easier than I thought.

I went upstairs to my room, but paused outside the closed door. I didn't know if the old lady lived alone or not. I was about to open the door when I heard footsteps on the other side. I plastered myself against the wall, hoping whoever was coming out wasn't going downstairs; they would see me. The door opened and a teenaged boy came out and headed to the bathroom. He must be a grandson. I sighed in relief. He hadn't seen me.

I slipped inside his room, which looked nothing like mine at all. The only similarities were the double bed and the bookshelf that was in the same spot as mine.

I walked quickly to his bookshelf and pulled down the fourth book in the May Green series. I paused, looking at the last book in the series. I stroked the spine before I stopped myself, pulling my hand away. I didn't want to know what happened in my future, plus, I didn't have time. The boy would be back soon.

I opened to page five-hundred-and-thirty-eight (in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ , this was the page where the third task starts) and leaned down to smell the pages. They suddenly started to ripple, and I felt like I was falling through water; the sensation was the same as when I'd fallen into the book the first time.

I landed on solid ground and looked around me at the exact same space I had just left; but this time, it was decorated to my taste. I stepped out into my hallway, savouring the relief.

I suddenly heard running water in the bathroom, and I jumped, thinking, _did he come with me? How is that possible?_

Before I could go back to my room and try again, the door opened and Mom came out. I practically laughed with relief.

"Mom! Hi!" I said gleefully.

She looked at me confusedly. "Hi!"

I went back to my room and flipped through _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something on one of the pages, so I flipped back and read the sentence again.

"' _May - I'm sorry, may I call you May?'"_

That's exactly what Dumbledore had asked me when we talked after the third task. I kept reading, and a knot formed in my stomach.

" _May nodded, silent. 'May, would you like to tell us your story now? How you got here, where you came from?' May nodded again and took a second to gather her thoughts."_

The book was telling _my_ story! Everything that had happened after I appeared in the maze, it was all there! Dumbledore hadn't told me this would happen!

"Oh, no, no, no." I whispered to myself. "I have to go back and change it!"

This didn't just affect the story; this affected everyone who'd ever read the story, it affected J.K. Rowling, and it proved that magic was real.

Even though I knew changing the story back had to be done, I first had to DM Ella. Something this big couldn't wait.

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!_

Ella answered right away.

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _YOU MET JKR_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _BEEN THERE DONE THAT_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _YOU MET HER AGAIN_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I WISH, BUT NOPE. I FELL THROUGH A HARRY POTTER BOOK INTO THE WIZARDING WORLD!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _…_

 _ **injeghcfas:**_ _WHAT_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _ARE YOU JOKING_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _DO YOU THINK I WOULD JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _HOW DO YOU DO IT I'M GOING_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _YOU CAN'T IT'S REALLY COMPLICATED_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _WHY NOT YOU DID_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I KNOW AND NOW I HAVE TO GO FIX EVERYTHING. I MESSED UP THE WHOLE SERIES_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT WHEN I GET BACK BUT I'M SERIOUS DON'T TRY IT_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _BE QUICK I WANNA HEARRR_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _BYE! 3_


	7. Chapter 7

I bent forward to smell the pages a third time. The pages rippled, words swirled around me, and I fell through onto solid ground.

I was in the middle of the maze again, surrounded by hedges. This time, though, I knew where I was, and I knew what I had to do.

I quickly hid myself behind a hedge just as Harry came around the corner and passed me. I heard him bump into Cedric and they talked, then their voices melted away. I came out from my hiding spot and went back the way Harry had come, trying to figure out how to get out of the maze. I walked with my right hand on the hedge beside me, remembering that this was how people lost in buildings eventually found their way out. I walked for a long time, unable to hear anything, and then finally, _finally_ , I saw a light at the end of the passage I had just turned down. My heart leapt and I started running towards it. It was an exit, I knew it.

Suddenly, I was pulled to the side of the passage, against the hedge. Something was wrapping itself around me, pulling me farther into the hedge and squeezing my bones as it went. I struggled, trying to pull the tendrils off me, but that just made it squeeze tighter. I looked down and discovered they were vines wrapping around me, and I suddenly realized what kind of plant this was. It was Devil's Snare. And, of course, I knew exactly how to escape it.

I quickly let myself become limp and relaxed. The vines immediately loosened and I clawed my way out of the hedge and back into the passageway. I was surprised that had been the only obstacle I had encountered, but I didn't question it.

I passed through the exit and stood, facing the Forbidden Forest. I could hear the band playing to my left, so I went to the right, looking for the gates out of the grounds. The music faded just as I caught sight of the gates. I took one last look around the grounds, letting myself wish for just a moment, then I passed through the gates and headed towards the road, where I would hopefully be able to catch the Knight Bus.

I reached the road, the ground cold and hard, and I stuck out my right arm. Immediately, there was a bang, making me jump, and a purple triple-decker bus appeared in front of me. Stan Shunpike hopped off and started reading from his card, but I interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, can I get on now?"

"Alri', don' needa be rude." Stan waved me in and I headed to the back, muttering a "sorry" and paying as I passed him.

"'Ey!" Stan called as I sat down. "Where're you goin'?"

I told Stan my address and settled into my seat.

We made a few stops, one of them taking a few minutes underwater, then hurtled to a stop in front of my house. I got out of the bus and thanked Stan and Ernie.

"No' a problem." Stan said to me as the bus shot away again.

It was now fully dark outside, and I shivered as I walked up to my front door. I rang the doorbell, and the old lady answered again. I quickly used the same story as last time, then rushed past her. I just wanted to get home and snuggle up and read the Harry Potter books I was used to.

I tiptoed up to my door, opened the door a crack and peeked in. The boy was asleep with half his body hanging off the bed. I entered the room and picked up the fourth book in the May Green series. I opened it and leaned over to smell the pages, the tip of my nose brushing the soft paper. I felt like I was falling through water, then I landed on solid ground and lifted my head. I was back in my own world.

It was still light outside. I sighed happily and flipped through the fourth Harry Potter book. Everything was back to normal.

My phone buzzed right as I was about to go to sleep that night. It was Ella.

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _SO?_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I fixed it, so you CANNOT try to go in_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _Ella, I'm serious_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _...fine :(_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _what happened though? like, what did you do in there?_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I got sorted (Hufflepuff), went to some classes, met some new friends, and HARRY AND I KISSED_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _WHAT OMG HOW ARE YOU NOT GOING BACK_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _um yeah how would I tell my parents and how would I live in there and out here and it's too complicated_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _YEAH BUT MAY_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _YOU KISSED A FICTIONAL CHARACTER_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _YOU GOTTA GO BACK_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _AND WHEN YOU DO, TAKE ME WITH YOU_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _trust me, I really want to_

 _ **injeghcfas:**_ _THEN GO! IF IT'S MEANT TO BE, IT WILL SORT ITSELF OUT_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _and don't forget the taking me with you part ;)_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _can't take you with me if we've never even met in person_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _which I really want to do, btw!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _I would gladly spend millions of dollars on a plane ticket to get to go inside an hp book!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _oh yeah and to meet you_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _jk ily 3_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _haha, ily too 3_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _ok I have to go, good night!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _good night!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _and pleaseeeee think about what I said :)_

I woke up the next morning with the memory of Harry's lips on mine. I couldn't get him out of my head. I shook my head, mad at myself, and reached over for my book. I started reading, but put it down after only a chapter because every time I read Harry's name, my stomach jolted.

 _May, forget about it._ I told myself. _It can't happen._

There was, however, a tiny Ella voice in my head that refused to be put out.

I tried to think of my crush before last night (had it only been last night?), but he didn't send the butterflies flying anymore, like he had before.

I went downstairs and ate some breakfast. The day passed slowly, and so did the week. I went to school, read books, ate, slept, and watched TV. I tried not to think about Harry. I really did. But I couldn't stop.

It was Friday night, exactly 11:11 pm, and I had just read the part in _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ when Harry and Cho kiss, wishing it had been me.

Suddenly, it hit me. Ella was right. I couldn't just sit here, not living, and trying, but failing, to not think about Harry. I had to go back. I had to figure out a way for this to work. I mean, how would I know if I didn't even try?

 _Stop it. You can't go back._

But my legs started moving without my permission, and I picked up _the Goblet of Fire_ from my shelf, and I smelled the pages, and I was once again in the maze.

It felt like I was suddenly awake when I landed in the maze. I knew this was wrong, but at the same time, I felt like it was so very, very right. There was this tiny, tiny seed in my head that said, _you can do it. You can make this work._

And so I followed it.

Harry came around the corner, and we had the same conversation we'd had the first time. Then we bumped into Cedric, and we again had the same conversation. We traveled through the maze, I made sure Harry and Cedric didn't go with the Cup, we went to Dumbledore's office, and Harry slowly started to blush around me like I was blushing around him. Dumbledore smiled at me knowingly, and I sort of grinned back.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since I'd arrived in the maze for the third time, and I was starting to get the hang of first-year magic. Harry and I had been hanging out more and more often, and I still didn't know what to do about us. I decided to go see Dumbledore.

I knocked on his office door and entered.

"Ah, May. I thought you might come to see me."

"Yes, sir, I-"

"I have only one thing to tell you. The truth is a powerful thing." Dumbledore winked at me.

"Um, yes, sir, that's true, but-"

"Take this. Use it well."

Dumbledore handed me an old book with a picture of a wand and a sword on the cover. I took it.

"Okay, but sir, I-"

"Off you go." Dumbledore kindly gestured towards the door, and I was too confused to argue as the door closed behind me.

That night, I pondered what Dumbledore had said. Had he meant I had to tell my parents the truth? I thought about it the next day when I was supposed to be taking notes in Transfiguration and decided I had to tell them, because I was ready to be serious with Harry, which meant visiting this world a lot.

I woke up the next Saturday with a plan. I said good morning to my friends, but got dressed quickly and went down to the Great Hall by myself. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. I walked over.

"Harry, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Hermione smirked at me and Ron smirked at Harry as we left the Great Hall and hid behind a tapestry concealing a secret passage in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, I have to tell my parents the truth. I'm doing it today, and if they freak out, it's possible we'll never see each other again."

"What?" Harry stared at me. He looked down and blushed. "May, I-"

I cut him off by kissing him. His eyes were open in surprise, but then he closed them and kissed me back. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment.

I finally pulled away and looked at him.

"Why today?" He asked quietly.

"Because I'm afraid I'll lose my nerve and stay here forever. I can't do that to my parents, even if they don't know it."

"Oh."

We looked at each other for a couple minutes, his leaf-green eyes into my forest-green eyes, before I finally stepped away.

"See you later, Harry." I said, hoping I really would.

I went to back into the Great Hall to eat breakfast and say goodbye to Eden, Honora, Clementine, Isla, and Adel. As I was about to leave, I thought of something. The book Dumbledore had given me. It had a wand _and_ a sword on it. For wizards and muggles.

 _I wonder…_

I went back to the common room to test my theory. The book was lying on my bedside table, so I picked it up and opened it. It was completely blank, but that didn't stop me. I brought it to my nose and sniffed the pages, and felt the now familiar feeling of falling through water.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my room on the night I last left it. I sighed happily and climbed into bed, planning to tell my parents everything tomorrow.

The book had done as I thought it would. It brought me to my own world, and I suspected it would bring me back to the wizarding world the next time I smelled the pages, making sure no one forgot what had happened.

It now sat innocently on my bedside table, and I fell asleep soon after, dreaming happily of Harry.

"Waffles, please!" I said cheerily, sitting down at the table with a smile on my face.

"What happened to you?" Mom asked, getting out ingredients for breakfast. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

I shrugged. "It's Saturday. No school."

I carefully arranged my utensils, plate, and cup on the table in front of me so they were perfectly straight with a small grin on my lips. Mom shook her head and started making the waffles.

Dad walked into the kitchen just as Mom was pouring maple syrup on my waffles.

"Something smells good." He kissed Mom on the forehead, and they both sat down at the table across from me with their breakfast. I thought of how that could eventually be Harry and I, and my stomach jumped.

"I have to tell you something." I said, trying not to smile. "You might not believe me, but I can prove it's true, and I'm very excited about this, so try to help me out, okay?"

My parents looked at each other, a little confused.

"Okay." They said.

"Okay. The thing is… I can travel into books. Like, I've gone into the Harry Potter books multiple times since last week, and I've met the characters and taken classes at Hogwarts and everything."

My parents sat silently for a minute. Finally, Dad turned to Mom, who was still staring at me.

"Honey, could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Uh-huh." Mom got up looking dazed. "We'll be back in a minute, May."

I looked after them, panic starting to tie my stomach in knots. That couldn't be good. I picked at my food while I waited for them to come back, and when they did, I put down my fork entirely. They both had condescending faces, and Mom approached me slowly, putting a hand on my shoulder, and smiling at me.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you… do you need help?"

I stared at her for a moment before realizing she thought I'd gone crazy and wanted me to see a therapist.

"Mom! No! Get off me! I'll prove it to you!" I pushed Mom off and ran upstairs to get the book.

As I walked back down the stairs, I could hear my parents whispering to each other. They both looked scared as I entered the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Mom. Dad. Come on. I'm not going crazy! Come here." I opened the blank book and told them to smell the pages when I counted to three.

We did, and I felt like I was falling through water before landing in my dormitory with my parents. They were holding each other, looking terrified now.

"May? Where are we? What just happened?" Dad asked, looking around.

"We just entered the wizarding world of Harry Potter!" I announced, gesturing to the dormitory. "We fell through the book into the Hufflepuff fifth-year girls' dormitory." My parents slowly let go of each other as they realized what was happening and tried to believe it.

I showed them my dormitory and introduced them to Knight, who was roaming the common room.

"This is Knight. I got him in Diagon Alley with Hagrid."

Mom knelt down and started petting him. He purred.

"Hello, Knight."

"Can we keep him?" I asked hopefully.

My parents looked at each other.

"All right." Dad answered.

I beamed. "Thank you!"

I then took them up to the seventh floor to have Dumbledore explain everything to them and help them believe. I knocked on his door, and he called us in.

"May, how good to see you!" Dumbledore winked at me, knowing I would come back. "And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Green." Dumbledore stood up to shake their hands. "I'm Professor Dumbledore. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and two more armchairs appeared in front of his desk, identical to the one already sitting there. My parents sat down in them, bewildered. I sat in the third one, watching my parents. They were looking around Dumbledore's office, looks of awe on their faces.

"I don't like to 'toot my own horn', as they say, but I do have quite a number of fascinating objects, don't I?" Dumbledore looked around his office too, fondly. He then got down to business.

A while later, my parents actually believed me, and were taking the situation seriously. Dumbledore looked at me.

"I think it's time for you to take over." He said, and I had the sensation Harry had so often had in the books, of being x-rayed by Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze. My parents turned to me. I decided to get the worst over with first.

"So, the thing is, Mom and Dad…"

"What, this wasn't 'the thing'?" Dad asked, grinning a little.

"...No. This was an introduction to 'the thing'." I waited, but no one spoke, so I kept going. "The thing is that Harry and I are kind of… together."

Mom drew in a sharp breath, excitement sparking in her eyes. "As in…?"

I sighed. "Yes, Mom, as in he's my boyfriend."

Mom squealed, actually _squealed_ , and grabbed Dad's arms. "Did you hear that, our baby has a boyfriend! May has a boyfriend!"

Dad chuckled. "Yes, honey, I heard. That's great, May."

I looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling amusedly at my parents. I soon got Mom to calm down, and once she did, she realized what the problem was.

"How will this work?" She asked the room at large, the smile sliding off her face. "We can't move here, and he can't move to our world, can he?"

Dumbledore smiled gently. "No, he can't."

Mom looked at me desperately. You could tell she was ecstatic I finally had a real live friend. A real live more-than-a-friend.

"Here's what I propose." Dumbledore said. I looked at him in surprise. Dumbledore usually left deciding and coming up with ideas up to me. Mom looked at him quickly and eagerly. "I think May should finish school in your world. The two will be able to visit between worlds, but they're both still children. Then, if May would like, once she's graduated high school or university," he gestured to my parents, "it's up to you, I would be willing to offer May a spot at Hogwarts for seven years. Then it's up to May and Harry. By then, they'd be adults."

I was surprised. Dumbledore had my whole future planned out, assuming Harry and I wouldn't break up. I wasn't even mad, though, which was weird; but it actually sounded like a pretty good plan.

"You could, of course, change anything about this proposition that you like, or discard it completely; it is, after all, just that: a proposition."

"No, no, that actually sounds pretty good." I said. "Mom? What do you think?"

"Yes, I like the sound of that." Mom said, turning to Dad. He nodded, smiling.

Joy burst inside of me. I had to tell Harry right away.

"Go." Dumbledore said, smiling at me. "I look forward to having you at my school in a few years."

"Thank you, sir. For everything." I practically pushed my parents back to the Hufflepuff common room and forced them back to our world, telling them I'd be back in a couple hours. I had some people to talk to.

When I came out of the dormitory, my friends were lounging on the couches and armchairs in the common room.

"May!" Screeched Clementine, bouncing up and giving me a hug. "You're back! What's happening? What's going on?" The other girls were on the edges of their seats, ready to listen intently; all except Eden, who was looking like she might fall asleep. Honora kicked her, then leaned in to kiss her.

"Woah, hey, when did that happen?" I asked, gesturing to Honora and Eden, who were now in full make-out mode.

"Ah, ah, ah, your story first, then ours." Said Eden, pulling away from Honora, then smiling at her and giving her another quick kiss. I made an exasperated noise, then sat down, resigned to the fact that I would have to go first.

"I'm sort of staying!" I exclaimed, and everyone squealed, even Adel. "I have to finish school in my world, but I can visit, and I might even go here in a few years!"

"That's so awesome!" Isla gasped.

"I know, I know!" I let them have a couple more minutes of excitement before I finally asked about Honora and Eden.

They looked at each other and smiled, and I got that gush I felt when I was reading a book and something cute happened between the two members of my ship.

"Well…" Honora started. "I was finally going to ask out Susan Bones."

"Oh my god, good for you!" I exclaimed, and Adel shushed me.

"Right before I was going to do it, Eden pulled me aside and told me not to, and when I asked her why, she said 'I want you to ask me instead.'"

"So she did, and I kissed her, and we've been officially girlfriend and girlfriend for five hours and fifty-seven minutes now." Eden finished the story, checking her watch.

The two girls shared another quick kiss, then Adel stated boldly: "Whatever the staff are trying to prevent by dividing the girls and boys won't work so well with you two."

Isla, Adel, Clementine and I laughed as Eden and Honora flushed deep red.

"Sorry, that had to be said." Adel giggled.

"May, have you told Harry yet?" Isla asked.

"No, I was actually on my way to do that when I bumped into you guys. Who distracted me with all your kissing." I added for Honora and Eden's benefit. "Okay, sorry, I'm done teasing." I told them, giving them all hugs before I left the room.

"I'll see you all later!" I smiled and waved, then exited the round door into the corridor across from the kitchens.

I wandered around Hogwarts aimlessly, having no idea where Harry could be right now. I came across some professors, who I stopped to talk to, and I nodded to the ghosts I passed. I even grinned at Peeves, who was unscrewing a chandelier on the second floor; nothing could get me down today.

I finally met Harry coming in from the grounds on the first floor. He was coming around the corner, like he had been in the maze, but this time, he knew who I was.

"May!" He ran to me and kissed me, and I smiled against his lips.

"I told you I'd see you later." I told him.

He kissed me harder in response.

I was surprised no one walked by us, and when he finally pulled away, he left his forehead against mine so I could feel his breath on my mouth.

"So you're staying?"

"Pretty much. I have to finish school in my world, but I can visit, and then Dumbledore said I could come to Hogwarts!" I said excitedly, lifting my head so I could see Harry's eyes. They sparkled with happiness.

"That's brilliant!"

"I know!"

Harry pulled me into his arms, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed there happily, hugging in a Hogwarts corridor, and I let excitement consume me. I knew I would be happier starting my new life than I had ever been before.


	9. Chapter 9

As much as I had wanted to stay in that hug with Harry forever, I eventually made my way home, carrying Knight.

The new book Dumbledore had given me didn't stop time in my world while I was in the wizarding world, so it was late afternoon when I finally got home.

My parents greeted me in the living room.

"You were gone a while." Dad grinned and winked at me.

"Dad! Gross! I was with Harry _and my friends_!"

Mom smiled. "You look happy."

I kind of blushed. "I am."

Before my parents could fire me with more questions, I escaped to my room and picked up my phone to DM Ella.

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _I WENT BACK_

She didn't answer for several minutes, so I read distractedly while I waited for her reply.

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _ELLA GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS ONE-SIDED CONVO_

I ate supper, then watched some _Gilmore Girls_ with Mom. My phone finally buzzed as I was climbing into bed to read.

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _TELL ME EVERYTHING_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _(btw sorry I was at a softball game) OK GO_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _SO I TOLD MY PARENTS AND THEY CAME WITH ME AND IM GONNA FINISH SCHOOL HERE AND VISIT HARRY (DUMBLEDORE GAVE ME A SPECIAL BOOK) THEN GO TO HOGWARTS OMG WE NEED TO GET YOU A PLANE TICKET OVER HERE NOW!_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _WE TOTALLY DO SO YOU AND HARRY ARE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE?_

 _ **magicalwinqs:**_ _YES AND GUESS WHAT ELSE THE STORY DOESN'T CHANGE IN THE BOOKS I'M READING HBP RN_

 _ **inejghcfas:**_ _AHHH I SHIP IT AND THAT'S AWESOME_

Ella and I talked until 2:00 in the morning. We decided to actually go for it this time and convince our parents to let Ella come here and stay with us for a while. After a couple days of arguments, negotiations, and a lot of convincing, both our parents agreed, and Ella and I almost broke our phone screens we were typing so hard.

I was waiting at the airport with my homemade sign, scanning the faces in the crowd eagerly. I didn't actually know what Ella looked like, but I knew I would know her when I saw her. My sign said 'this way to the wizarding world (and your ibf)'.

Finally, we saw each other. Ella was standing at the top of the escalator, her brown eyes glimmering with excitement, short blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a yellow t-shirt and jeans, and when she saw me, she ran down the escalator, almost tripping in her haste.

"MAY!"

"ELLA!"

I dropped my sign and ran to hug her. We crashed into each other so hard we almost fell over onto her dropped suitcase and bags. A strangled sort of noise came from my mouth as we hugged. It was part giggle, part squeal, and it was 100% excitement. We pulled away and picked our stuff off the ground. People were giving us weird looks.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said as we headed for Dad's car.

"Me either! Oh my _god_ , I'm so excited!"

We talked and fangirled and squealed all the way back to my house. I quickly introduced her to my parents and Knight, who was stretched out on the dining room table, then we bolted to my room, telling them we'd be back in time for supper.

I opened the book and told Ella to smell the pages on the count of three. We landed in my dormitory, and I took her out into the common room. My friends weren't there.

"Actually, I really want to get Sorted before we get distracted." Ella told me as we left the common room through the wooden door.

"Ooh, yes, good idea!" I exclaimed, leading her to Dumbledore's office.

Ella marveled at everything we passed, from the people and ghosts to the rugs on the floor.

When we got to Dumbledore's office, I knocked, then entered.

"Hello, May." Dumbledore cut his eyes to Ella. "Who is this?"

"This is Ella." I said. "She's my internet best friend. We only met this morning."

"Ah, I see."

"She wants to be Sorted, if that's all right."

"Yes, I would really like to come here after muggle school, too, if you'll take me, sir." Ella said politely.

Dumbledore nodded, gaze cutting back to me. "Here is the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore stood and placed it on Ella's head. Ella's face was of pure joy as the Sorting Hat murmured into her ear. It made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat cried, and Ella took it off.

"It almost put me in Slytherin!" Ella whispered to me. "That's what I had on Pottermore."

"Sorry, I guess you'll have to change all your house merch to Ravenclaw." I whispered back, quickly. "Thank you, sir." I added, addressing Dumbledore. "Sorry for disturbing you. We'll be going now."

"Actually, might I speak with you for a moment, May?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." I answered, confused. "I'll meet you outside." I told Ella, and she left.

"I hope you realize this is not an amusement park, where you can bring your friends for a day to have fun." Dumbledore told me, eyes sharp.

"Yes, sir, I know."

"I do not wish for all the worlds to know how to travel to other worlds. That would lead to catastrophe, would it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"So please refrain from bringing any more friends into this world. You are only here because of a prophecy, and not even all prophecies come true. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry. And unless you would like to make more friends appear out of thin air, she will be the only one I'll be bringing in here. It won't happen again."

Dumbledore nodded. "Off you go, then. Enjoy yourselves."

I smiled at him. "We will."

Ella and I found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eden, Honora, Adel, Isla, and Clementine, and I introduced everyone. Hermione suggested we go to Hogsmeade, so off we went, making lots of noise on the way there. We stumbled into the Three Broomsticks and surprisingly found a table big enough that was free. Harry went to order us all some butterbeer. I looked after him, smiling dreamily.

"Stop looking at your boyfriend's butt, it's grossing me out." Clementine told me, sticking out her tongue.

"Excuse me, I was looking at his hair." I replied, blushing.

"Pssh. Look how red you are." Ella poked my cheek.

"Hello, not gay guy sitting right here." Ron waved at us.

"Whoops, sorry, Ron." Clementine answered, but we all knew she wasn't really sorry. She continued smiling.

Harry returned with the butterbeer, and there was a scramble while we all got a hold of a mug. Harry took the moment of distraction to kiss me. Isla held her hand up in front of her eyes.

"Woah, table manners, please!"

"Bloody hell!" Cried Ron, also covering his eyes.

Harry blushed, but I grinned and sipped my butterbeer.

"This stuff is _awesome_!" I yelled.

"Well, what did you expect?" Hermione asked.

"Way better than the stuff at Harry Potter World." Ella agreed.

"Wait, there's a _Harry Potter World_?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yeah, they have Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts, and you can buy fake wands and food and go on rides and stuff." I explained to Harry.

"Hermione, you've got something-" Ron gestured to Hermione's upper lip, where there was indeed a Butterbeer mustache.

"Oh…" Hermione turned away and wiped it off.

"It's nothing compared to this, though." Ella said, still talking about Harry Potter World.

"Why is it named after _him_?" Asked Adel, pointing to Harry.

"Duh, 'cause he's the Boy Who Lived!" Clementine answered, chugging her drink.

"It could literally just be named the Wizarding World!" Eden argued, awake for once. Maybe it was the Butterbeer.

"What would be the point of having a main character, then?" Asked Honora.

" _Oh my God_ , you guys, have you heard about Cho and Cedric? They broke up this morning!" Clementine exclaimed, completely changing the subject. I glanced at Harry. His face showed nothing but surprise, and I smiled.

The chatter of my new friends surrounded me, and I sat there happily, in the Three Broomsticks, taking part in the conversation and sipping my Butterbeer. This was my life now. Literally, Harry Potter had changed it, and I was so thankful.


	10. 27 Years Later

' _Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly and the red-headed girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers touching her father's arm.'_

That was how our morning started, except that our little girl was the one who was going to Hogwarts for the first time, and our little boy was the one trailing tearfully behind. Flora Elspeth Potter was walking ahead confidently, her brown hair swinging, and James Jasper Potter was clinging to Harry's arm, a mini version of him.

I smiled at Harry, unable to believe we'd come this far since he was fourteen and I was fifteen. Voldemort had come back using some other enemy's blood, and Harry had defeated him in his seventh year, me beside him. Sure, I'd only been at year three level then, but I'd learned really fast and had had some extra help from Harry and my friends. I'd even managed to skip my fifth year and go directly into sixth year.

After I had finished high school in the muggle world, I went to university and got an English degree, then proceeded to Hogwarts. I now wrote stories for muggle and wizard kids, and I couldn't be happier.

Harry proposed the day I graduated from Hogwarts, not wasting any time, and of course I said yes.

Ron and Hermione were already married, and so were Adel and Terry Boot. Eden and Honora had broken up for several years, but eventually got back together at mine and Harry's wedding, which I was very happy about. With me in the picture, Ginny ended up with Rolf Scamander, and Neville and Luna got together after the Battle of Hogwarts, and just got engaged last week. I was so happy, I'd always shipped them.

Ella and I had visited each other plenty of times since we were fifteen, both in the muggle world and in the wizarding world. We were still best friends, and she had texted me the night before to tell me she thinks her boyfriend was going to propose soon. Apparently he left a trail of very obvious clues on their special date a couple nights ago.

I linked my arm through Harry's and we walked through the brick wall separating platforms nine and ten onto Platform nine and three-quarters. It was 10:52, and Harry and I were looking around for Ron and Hermione, when Hugo came running through the crowd and grabbed Flora's hand.

"Come on, you can sit with me!"

I smiled, following the kids. James had run off after them, trying to catch up. He always wanted to tag along with Flora wherever she went.

Harry folded our arms out and held my hand instead. Even though we'd been married for thirteen years, my stomach still flipped every time Harry touched me or looked at me a certain way. I liked it.

I finally saw Hermione waving us over, and Harry and I walked faster to meet them. We all exchanged hugs while Flora, James, and Hugo talked around us. Rose had disappeared with some of her school friends.

"I can't believe Rose is already going into fifth year!" I exclaimed to Hermione.

"Oh, I believe it. She sometimes outsmarts even me." Hermione laughed. Ron kissed his wife on the cheek, and announced,

"You all better get on the train before you miss it!"

Flora came running over for a hug, and I whispered in her ear.

"I'll write you. Don't forget to let us know which house you're put in, and have fun!"

"Bye, Mom."

"I love you!" I called after her as she hugged her father quickly and boarded the train.

"Love you too!" She called back.

Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Hugo, and Rose came over for a last-minute hug too. James clung to my hand as he waved goodbye to his sister. The train started to move, and I raised my other hand to wave. As the train moved out of sight, I put it down.

Harry put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"She'll be fine. She's Flora."

"I know." I answered, tucking my head onto Harry's shoulder.

I had dreamed of this life for so long, written fanfictions about it, and now it was finally a reality.

As for the blank book Dumbledore had given me all those years ago, it was now a quarter full, recording mine and Harry's story from the time we were teenagers until now. It would continue to remember our lives in words, waiting for our great-great-grandchildren to read and continue what was prophesied to happen.

" _All was well."_


End file.
